Piece By Piece
by Innusurri
Summary: Pasts are hard to forget, and harder when your past comes walking into your life, into your concert, and back into your very being.
1. Don't Wake Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the lyrics, or characters used in this story.

Piece by Piece

Chapter Zero

The lights on the stage were dim as the music began to play and his voice projected over the microphone, into the audience, drawing the whispers and chatter to silence. "I went to bed I was thinking about you. I ain't the same since I'm living without you. All the memories are getting colder. All the things that I wanna do; over. I went to bed I was thinking about you. I wanna talk and laugh like we used to. When I see you in my dreams at night, it's so real but it's in my mind." His silver hair sparkled in the light that began to stream through the lights, before the stage lit completely. Sesshomaru's band, Say It, was playing a charity concert this night. All tickets were sold out.

"And now I guess this is as good as it gets." Cheers erupted in the audience.

"Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream. Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough… When it's you I'm dreaming of; I don't wanna wake up." He took a breath. How could he forget the only girl he loved, Kagome? She was the girl his brother used to date. His brother, now his guitarist. He hadn't wanted anything from Kagome after they had turned famous, and dumped her like yesterday's garbage when he got groupies. Sesshomaru had been disappointed in him, but relieved at the same time. He was greedy. He knew.

"I went to bed I was thinking about you. And how it felt when I finally found you. It's like a movie playing over in my head. Don't wanna look 'cause I know how it ends. All the words that I said that I wouldn't say. All the promises I made that I wouldn't break. It's last call, last song, last dance 'cause I can't get you back, can't get a second chance." Not that he ever had a first chance. But he had wanted one. Most people thought it disgusting, to love your brother's girl. But he had never felt such a compulsion, such a pull towards another being in his life. He was only 25 now, but he still felt as though a part of him were taken when InuYasha dumped her, and she moved out of state. Sunny California now, where the tour had led them. He wondered if he would ever see her again? He really hoped so. He wanted a chance to prove all men weren't like his brother. The fool.

"And now I guess this is as good as it gets."

"Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream. Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough. When it's you I'm dreaming of; I don't wanna wake up. Don't wake me; we're together just you and me. Don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be. I know I've gotta let you go but I don't wanna be alone. These dreams of you keep on growing stronger. It ain't a lot but it's all I have. Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer. Don't wanna stop 'cause I want you back." He paused for a second. He used to be friends with Kagome. He tried to be her best friend, but he had to admit that he didn't like the 'friend zone'. Especially not when he wanted to kiss her, and show her all the kinds of affection that she never seemed to receive from InuYasha. What was wrong with him? He shook his head. He had never felt jealous of anyone, except for his brother.

"Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream. Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough. When it's you I'm dreaming of; I don't wanna wake up. Don't wake me; we're together just you and me. Don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be. I know I've gotta let you go but I don't wanna be alone. I went to bed I was thinking about you. 'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream. It ain't the same since I'm living without you. 'Cause I never seem to stay asleep. I know I've gotta let you go but I don't wanna wake up." He finished gently. Only one more song to play. Then the concert would be over. Cheers errupted from the crowd, people shouting as they stood in their seats and screamed.

"You want more?" He asked them. "How about you tell me this will be the last night, feeling like this?" Shouts, screams, erruptions. They had another singer tonight with them, but not someone he had ever met before. They called her The Melody, The Symphony. Her voice was pure beauty. Of course, he was quoting things from headlines in the news, in tabloids. There was never a picture of this girl, but her voice was powerful, and soft, yet it had definition and beauty in it. "Now please, keep an open mind, because we need to welcome Miss Melody to the stage."

The woman walked out, waving, and smiling happily. His breath caught when he caught sight of her. How could it be her? Kagome was Melody? He shook her hand, and saw the same look of surprise in her face that was in his. He heard InuYasha curse under his breath. She smiled softly, then put on a radiant smile for the crowd. "Hello everyone!" She said. Her voice was better then his memories, sweeter, more like an angel's then he remembered. She stepped away from him, back a few paces farther then probably nessecary. He was confused. The music began to play.

"You come to me with scars on your wrist. You tell me this will be the last night, feeling like this." He said, stepping towards her.

"I just came to say goodbye. Didn't want you to see me cry; I'm fine…" She said, looking him in the eyes. She looked as though she was actually singing from inside of her heart.

"But I know it's a lie." She winced when he sang the words. "This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know, I'm everywhere you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything you need me to be." He stepped towards her again, and reached for her but she stepped back. "Your parents say everything is your fault, but they don't know you like I know you. They don't know you at all." He said, looking deep into her soul. She looked towards the crowd.

"I'm so sick of when they say.. "It's just a phase, you'll be okay, you're fine."" She smiled slightly, but there was some pain in her eyes. He didn't know if it was from being this close to InuYasha, or the fact that she was uncomfortable in front of a crowd. He was guessing the first because she seemed so at ease when she first got on the stage.

"But I know it's a lie. This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know, I'm everywhere you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything you need me to be. The last night away from me. The night is so long when everything's wrong. If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on tonight… tonight…" He reached for her hand. She was hesitant, before she placed her hand inside of his. Was she always this small? A foot and a half shorter then he was? Her hand was dainty compared to his large one. He betted he could place his hand against her hipbone and reach his fingers to the middle of her back, and if both hands were on her hips he was betting his fingers would touch. He lifted a finger to her chin and lifted her face. "This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know, I'm everywhere you want me to last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything you need me to be." She pulled her face away but didn't stop looking into his eyes. "I won't let you say goodbye, and I'll be your reason why. The last night away from me, away from me." The piano faded off in the backround as the crowd went wild. They stood there, staring at each other for a moment before Kagome finally pulled away.

She beamed at the crowd. "Unfortunately, that is the last song 'Say It' will be performing." The crowd boo-ed. "Now, now. I have a concert coming up next month, in Santa Monica. Anyone is welcome to come. Tickets are only 20 dollars. I really enjoyed performing with 'Say It' today, but I'm a solo artist. Well, I have a band, but you know what I mean. The advertisements for my band, 'Today, Tomorrow' will be on tv tonight. They're giving out CD's on the way out. Please take one and blog to me if you liked it or not. My link is on the inside, and I'll try to email each and every one of you back. Take care! Drive safe. Don't drive drunk!"

She turned to walk behind the curtain. Sesshomaru followed her. She was out the exit before he caught up to her. "Wait." He said, grabbing her arm gently, and tugging her to a stop. "Kagome, I haven't seen you in so long. We used to be the best of friends. Why are you leaving so fast?" He tried to turn her towards him.

"Please stop, Sesshomaru. I don't want you to see me like this right now. I'm not in the best shape right now. I thought it would all be easier, that I could live even just seeing him one more time. I didn't know this gash was still this fresh. Just give me a minute to wipe my face, and then we can talk." Her voice broke a few times through her little speech, and he saw her shoulders shake up and down and the gasps of breath she took when she was trying not to sob loud.

"Kagome." He whispered. He took a step forward, and wrapped his arms around her. "Kagome." He mumbled, turning her in his arms to hold her face into his chest. "Kagome." He inhaled the smell of her hair. "I missed you terribly. I didn't know what happened to you, if you still lived, or if you had married and had children. I cannot tell you how stupid InuYasha is, for leaving you for some…" He paused, trying to think of a word.

"Whore?" She supplied, her voice muffled by his shirt, which was damp from his sweat, and her tears.

"Yes, thank you. That word works." He kissed the top of her head, then froze. "Sorry, that was… not very sensible of me. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, I don't know what went through his head when he went and decided to leave you for such a woman as her, the whore she is, but whatever it was, must have been linked with drugs. Because he would have to have been doing a lot of them to leave a gem like yourself. But Kagome, even if he stopped thinking of you… I never did. I can't believe I'm going to tell you this. You'll probably think I'm crazy. But I hated the friend zone with you. I never wanted that relationship with you, not that it wasn't nice but I just wanted to be… in your heart in more then just that way. I wanted to be your first love, and your last love. I wanted to be the one you kissed before you got out of the car and went home, but I was never that guy. I was just the one who drove you two around, when you were sixteen and in love with each other. Before we grew famous. Before groupies came around. Before I turned twenty-two, I wanted to marry you. I couldn't find you anywhere. I had never loved someone so completely, so fully, then I did you. I never thought I would see you again, so I gave up my dreams and focused solely on my music. Not a day has gone by that you haven't crossed my mind, or my dreams, but I never let anyone know. How could I? InuYasha would have been angry, not that I really care because he doesn't, and never did deserve you. Miroku wouldn't have understood, with his womanizing ways, and Koga? He would have laughed. Simply because he already had everything I was never going to get."

Kagome was stiff in his arms. He moved his hands from her hair, to her cheeks, to lift her face so he could see it. There were no more tears, just confusion, and pain. "How? How could you feel that way? I thought you had a girlfriend when we first met? You were already twenty when we met. How could you love me? I was a child."

"Kagome, you were never a child to me. And I didn't have a girlfriend. I never had anybody. I just saw you that day InuYasha introduced you as his girlfriend… and I didn't believe in love at the time, let alone love at first sight… but I fell in love with you in an instant. Then I began to know you, and you grew on me, like a tumor on a cancer patient. I didn't tell you how I felt because you were with InuYasha… But now you're not." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She was staring at him, her eyebrows wrinkled together on her forehead. A look of wonder, and a hint of confusion on her features. "Kagome. Can I… can I kiss you, just one time? I need to know if this is inside of my head; this fascination."

She bit her lower lip. His eyes focused on the way she slowly let it go. "Yes." She murmured to him. His heart skipped a beat. He smiled. He hadn't smiled in so long. He leaned down to her, holding his face between his hands. He saw her eyes close, and he gently pressed his lips to hers. He didn't expect her reaction, nor his. His hands moved back and tangled into her hair, grabbing it and pulling her head back. Her hands slid up to his shoulders, her nails digging into his shirt, trying to pull him closer. He released her hair and grabbed her waist, pulling her against his body. He ground his pelvis against hers, lifting her onto him. He wrapped her legs around his waist, and pushed her back against a tree, just off the walkway. He licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth. He heard a moan from her throat. It was soft, but it made him want her even more. Obviously, the fatuation wasn't in his head. He had feelings for her. If one kiss made him react like this, he wondered what would happen if this kiss never stopped? He pulled back for a second but her hands were in his hair and she pulled his face back against hers. "More." She whispered against his mouth. "I have never felt this alive before." He kissed her with all the passion inside of him, every ounce. He pulled back and kissed down her neck, then nipped gently. He heard he gasp and shake with the sensation.

"Hey Sesshomaru… um whoa." He heard, and then a cough. "Have you seen Kagome? I think I need to.. talk to her. Apologize, you know. I don't feel right about this whole thing…" InuYasha cut off when Sesshomaru set the girl down. "You know, I've never seen you do anything with anyone in all the years you've been my brother… which has been all twenty-one years of my life. So this is out of character for you. I remember you used to stare at Kagome, wanting her. Maybe that's why I kept her so long. I don't know if I loved her, ever. But I saw the look in your eyes and I knew you did… maybe that's why I pretended."

"Thank you InuYasha." Kagome whispered. "You may never have loved me. But I certainly did you. You took a swing, I took it hard. And down here on the ground, I see who you are."

"Kagome?" It was a question.

"No, Sherlock Holmes."

Sesshomaru coughed, covering a laugh. "I guess this is farewell Kagome. I hope to see you again, soon." He stressed the word, which received a smile from her.

"I'll see you in a few hours. I have to change and freshen up before we head to breakfast. It's like 5 am right now… so how about 8?" She asked, letting go of his hand.

"See you then."

"How could you?" InuYasha asked. "She used to be mine. You're disgusting. You know I never left any stones unturned with her. She isn't a virgin." Sesshomaru looked down at InuYasha.

"You're petty, InuYasha. You just admitted to not loving her and pretending so you could keep her from me. Well the cat is out of the bag, metaphorically speaking, and I am not letting her go this time. I want her too much to care about anything she or you did together. And I doubt she had sex with you, seeing as you two were never alone together. Always in the living room playing video games or she was hanging out with me while you studied, the failure you were. How I detest you InuYasha, for being a fool. For being a child."

InuYasha was speechless. Sesshomaru left.

The jealousy boiling in him was starting to flood over. He would get them back. They would never know what hit them. He began to plot.

Thanks for reading the first chapter. I know, I write too many stories. But what can I say? So many ideas… none mesh well together.

Jaime


	2. Could've Been

Disclaimer: I admit, if I owned this series… I wouldn't be writing silly little stories, would I? Just keep the lawyers at bay. I don't own the series, or the music. Sigh. But I do love Skillet, and The Veronica's. So… I'll let you in on the bands I use. Bwaha.

Last Time:

"You're petty, InuYasha. You just admitted to not loving her and pretending so you could keep her from me. Well the cat is out of the bag, metaphorically speaking, and I am not letting her go this time. I want her too much to care about anything she or you did together. And I doubt she had sex with you, seeing as you two were never alone together. Always in the living room playing video games or she was hanging out with me while you studied, the failure you were. How I detest you InuYasha, for being a fool. For being a child."

InuYasha was speechless. Sesshomaru left.

The jealousy boiling in him was starting to flood over. He would get them back. They would never know what hit them. He began to plot.

This Time:

Piece By Piece

Chapter One

Could've Been

Kagome was blowing off steam, hitting the giant bag multiple times, kicking, punching, everything she could. He had never loved her. Of course not… who could? She thought it was love, at least what he said; but it was nothing more than a big fat lie. Of course; he was in love with her cousin, Kikyo. She had known for a long time. The first moment she had introduced him to Kikyo, they had disappeared with each other for weeks. She had been hurt, but at the time… they weren't together. Six months before she turned 17 was when he had asked her out.

How she never wanted to return to that time now, after hearing him say those words now. He could have told her when they were younger. Before the breakup, even before anything had happened between them that had given her the idea he wanted to be more then friends with her, and how about Sesshomaru? How could he have had feelings for her that whole time? It was strange, how after some long time, you go back and reanalyze everything between you and someone, and realize that they wanted more or less of you. InuYasha was never really interested in her. She remembered. He was nice to her, but more in a friendly way. Until they kissed, and how only the one kiss could make her feel like she was breaking into a thousand pieces. She had to pretend, to be someone she wasn't really just so she could be near him. What had she been thinking? Why was it so hard for her to realize that he never wanted to date her? Was she really that stupid, to believe he wanted to date her when all he ever wanted was to have sex? Not that she had given in. Why would she? She didn't want to give something so precious away. She was glad she didn't now. She was glad she had saved that. It would have been a waste.

She sighed, and stepped away from the punching bag. She had changed her figure, from being rounder, to thinner. She used to have a little stomach when she dated InuYasha. Now she was more muscular. They were lean muscles, not the bulging kind that you saw on wrestlers and professional athletes. They made her look soft; though her hips were still rather spaced apart, and her breasts were still a little on the bigger side. Not too big though, not as they used to be. From a double D-44 to a B-32; it did wonders on her back and her esteem, now that people no longer just ogled her breasts and saw her as the fat girl.

By this point, she had showered, changed and was in her car driving down the street. The radio announcer spoke. "Anyone heard of Melody? She is a rocking singer, super hot, and she has a gorgeous personality. Last week she donated over a million dollars to charity, straight from her pocket. Plus, girls… I know all you ladies listening right now, could relate to this song. It's called 'Could've Been' and it hit number one yesterday morning, after being released for only a few hours. Here is it."

Kagome was at a light when the song started to play. She sang with it. She knew it, from the inside of her heart and out. Lyrics weren't just words that she wrote down on paper. She felt them inside, had them in her heart before she let them out for anyone to hear. "Do you ever wish that she was me? Ever close your eyes, and think about what could've been, could've been. I find it hard to breath. When I sleep at night you haunt me inside my dreams, inside my dreams." The pain lacing her voice was disguised, as just the beautiful lyrics and sound of the guitar flew out her window. She had her friend Sango help with the background vocals. Unfortunately for Sango, she didn't want to be noticed, so asked for no credit and Kagome never to mention her name to the public.

"Look at me, in my eyes, and tell me that you feel nothing inside. Cause I can't wash you off my skin, but I can't see you ever again." She was sitting in a parking space in front of a hotel. She had had to stop, from the tears that had flooded her eyes and spilled over. "Do you ever wish she was me, or am I left here missing you not missing me? Not missing me. Look at me, in my eyes, and tell me that you feel nothing inside. Cause I can't wash you off my skin, but I can't see you ever again." The radio sang. She could not stop shaking now, as the tears fell down her cheeks, and off of her face. They hit her bare legs and rolled down her ankles. She was curled into a ball. "So I'll forget I love you, don't want you anymore. I'll keep on lying to myself, cause we could've had it all. And you should keep pretending that I'm only just a friend, can you look me in the eyes and say that it's worth it in the end?"

"Look at me, tell me lies, tell me that you feel nothing inside. Cause I can't wash you off my skin, but I can't see you ever again, again. Do you ever wish that she was me?"

"I wish anyone was you." She heard at her window. She jumped, and placed a hand over her heart. The tears had dried, replaced by a dull empty aching instead. She looked at the voice. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"We had a date." He said, pointing at the gold watch on his arm. "Nice car by the way. Cadillac Escalade? Nice choice. I would have pegged you for a Chevy kind of person though." He murmured, and opened the door for her. He held out his hand, and when she took it, kissed it gently and smiled.

"Oh. It is 8 am isn't it? Where do you want to go for breakfast?" She questioned, looking at him. The thought of the gash inside of her chest was temporarily forgotten; at least for the moment.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Kagome, I don't want to go anywhere for breakfast. I want to make you breakfast." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her hand again. "I told you all I wanted was the one kiss, but now I want to make you feel better inside, before I ask for another." Her eyes were wider then before as she absorbed his words. "I don't want you to feel broken forever Kagome, not while I want to be here with you and never after that, if you ever go." But he dropped her hand, and let a big smile escape him.

(A/N- who would have thought Kagome, would be the upset one, and Sesshomaru the upbeat one?)

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered, and smiled gently. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Then the date proceeded. A smile, a laugh. They spent the day together. For once Kagome did not feel like a broken piece of equipment; she felt whole again. Just from a few laughs. It was strange how the world worked. She was looking at Sesshomaru as they sat on a bench overlooking the Koi pond that sat on the outskirt of the city. Away from the world, and reality, which Kagome preferred today. Apparently Sesshomaru did as well, because he didn't try to take her into the city all day. He took her to a cabin and made her lunch, and had taken her there for breakfast as well. She didn't know he was extremely talented at cooking, though when she looked back at her childhood, it made sense. There were no maids in the house Sesshomaru and InuYasha had grown up in, just Sesshomaru, and InuYasha, and their father, who died a year after Kagome had met him.

Finally the night fell. Kagome and Sesshomaru were walking beside each other, back to Kagome's apartment from where Sesshomaru parked a block away. It was almost eight o'clock now. It was warm, the breeze blowing making the air a little chillier, but not uncomfortably so. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

He hesitated. "I really enjoyed today with you." To prove it, he grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"That's not a question."

He smiled. "I know." The air seemed thicker for a few minutes. Finally, he sighed. "Did you enjoy the kiss yesterday?"

So he was curious about how it made her feel? He heart beat increased. "I felt alive." She answered honestly.

He pulled them to a stop under a huge oak tree in her front yard. "Kagome…" He began again.

"Sesshomaru, wait." She started. He released her hand and looked down at her. She looked up. "Man, you are tall." She murmured, and uttered a short laugh. "But I have to tell you. I don't want to mess you up, or drag you down with me into the bowels of hell. I don't want my depression to rub onto you like the plague, and affect your career and change anything about you, because frankly, you are amazing. You're a beautiful man, and you have the kindest soul I have ever seen. And I don't want to taint you."

He laughed, loudly then. "Kagome, I had a dark period, where I locked myself in a dark room and didn't eat or drink. When you moved out of state, I thought to myself "Why?" every minute, every second. It became something InuYasha grew to despise. The house became dirty, and he went through a phase where he wouldn't look at me, and wouldn't say a single word. I couldn't cope. I know this seems… a little hard for you to accept, but I have never, and will never give up on you, or let you go, even if I have to turn back into your best friend."

"Sesshomaru…"

"Wait, let me tell you something." He whispered in her ear. "I really want to kiss you again." She shivered against him. His breath felt hot against her skin. "You leave me speechless, you touch my face. You leave me breathless, I can't explain. I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name. Baby, you leave me speechless."

He had recited some lyrics of hers back to her. It was very cliché, and barely romantic, but it made Kagome's throat tighten. "I really want you to kiss me again." She whispered into his shoulder. He was still leaned over, since he had just whispered all that into her ear. He pulled back, looked into her eyes, lifted her into his arms, and kissed her lips. And a fire roared through her. She bit his lower lip, pinning his face to hers with her hands in his hair. She had never before felt a hunger like the one he had burning in the pit of her stomach with just a kiss.

His hands were on her hips, until they slid down her legs, and pulled her up, wrapping her around his waist. His hands began to explore, finding her shoulders, then her breasts, which made her freeze and pull back. Her face was hot, and red as a tomato. "Sesshomaru; I… uh." She couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"I know." He whispered, removing his hands. "I'm sorry. I have been wanting to… touch you so much more knowingly. I don't want to not touch you. I want you to be mine. Kagome, will you be my wife?"

The words were out in the air. A cough from behind them made them both look. Camera's popped up everywhere.

"Is it true, you two are engaged?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"I thought you dated InuYasha in high school, are you now his brother's girl?"

Reporters. Lots of them. Kagome and Sesshomaru ran inside, to her apartment and locked the door and drew the curtains. She was huffing louder then Sesshomaru from running so fast, so quickly. He had his hands on her hips, and pulled her back against him as he sat down on a chair. She squirmed. Like this, she could feel him against her, his whole body, everything… "Do you want something to drink?" She asked, trying to break away. "I can get you water or a lemona-"

"Kagome."

"de... No lemonade? Maybe a beer? Or a glass of t-"

"Kagome?"

"ea. I don't want you being thirsty. And where did those reporters come from? I bet you that they got a lot of pictures of us, making out like that. And they heard you ask me to marry you. And-"

"Kagome, I was serious. I know it is very soon. We haven't even dated… but I need you to be mine. It's… painful not having you with me. I thought I lost you when InuYasha was a moron. But… I can't." He whispered, covering his eyes with a hand. "I don't want to think about you disappearing again."

Kagome was frozen. What should she say? She didn't know. It was sudden and confusing; and strange. Sesshomaru probably had girls throwing themselves at him, and he wanted her? Of course, she had changed over the years, into a very beautiful woman, but she still never had a man straight out ask her to marry him. Sex, yes; not that she ever said yes to that.

He lifted her, and set her on the floor beside him. He didn't look at her. He didn't say anything. He seemed… upset. "Sesshomaru?" Nothing. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He was just so tall. She pressed her face into his chest, and tightened her hold. "I don't know what to say. I want you, I do, but I am just so confused. I still love InuYasha. It hasn't changed. I'm broken. I'm unfixable. I just… don't know." They stood like that for awhile. When she tried to pull back, his arms were suddenly around her, squeezing her to him.

"So say yes." He whispered.

"Yes."

"You have just made me the happiest man in the world." And he kissed her. Harder than before, like the very first kiss. He gripped her hair, biting her lip and opening her mouth with his tongue in the same instant. Kagome was lost.

Yes, I know. It obviously is going very fast. But I will try to think of something to do that will ruin everything! InuYasha is still around, I promise! Please review.

The button is calling your name. Click it.


End file.
